youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Baron Bedlam
Frederick DeLamb is the commander-in-chief of Markovia's security forces. He is the brother of queen Ilona DeLamb-Markov and brother-in-law of King Viktor Markov of Markovia. He also runs a meta-human trafficking ring under the name Baron Bedlam. Personality Hiding his true persona behind that of a loving family man, DeLamb was able to deceive those around him except for his nephew. In truth, he cares for no one but himself. He is ruthless and power hungry, willing to kidnap his own niece, orchestrate the assassination of his sister and brother-in-law to gain the crown of Markovia, and frame it on his nephew once his plans were exposed. After his exposure as a meta-human and trafficker were revealed, he went into a blind rage once he realized he lost everything. Physical appearance History 2016-2018 DeLamb built his own meta-human trafficking ring and coerced Dr. Helga Jace, the Markovian family physician, to aid him in his exploits. He also recruited Simon Ecks and invented the tar, a substance that activated dormant Meta-Genes. DeLamb also secretly activated his own Meta-Gene and fashioned himself the cryptonym Bedlam, an anagram of his last name, under which he could conduct his affairs covertly. Upon finding out that Princess Tara also had a Meta-Gene, he kidnapped his niece on July 28 and activated it. Then, he shipped her off to an unknown location. At some point, Bedlam joined forces with Count Vertigo and so that they could help each other in gaining control of their respective countries. 2018 On the second anniversary of Princess Tara's disappearance, DeLamb officially opened the press conference for the King and Queen. After a Quaraci speedster broke into the castle and murdered the king and queen, DeLamb shot him in the back, killing him. .]] In an interview with G. Gordon Godfrey, DeLamb said he would serve as regent of Markovia until Gregor is old enough to take the throne. In the meantime, Delamb had implemented martial law and intended to vet every Quraci refugee for meta-human powers. Frederick DeLamb was at the royal reception and introduced Gregor Markov who, in a private conversation with Brion Markov, assured him that DeLamb will only be regent for a year. Brion warned Gregor that DeLamb can do a lot of damage in a year. DeLamb got a call from Count Vertigo who informed him that Dr. Jace and Simon Ecks had podded and tarred prince Brion. DeLamb showed up at the Bedlam Syndicate's underground lab where, unbeknownst to him, Black Lightning, Tigress and Nightwing were investigating meta-human trafficking. Bedlam ordered Ecks to take kill Dr. Jace, but Nightwing took Ecks down. Bedlam noticed everyone escaping and grabbed a digital copy of the security camera footage. Baron Bedlam returned to the palace and showed the footage from the facility. He proclaimed that Brion experimented on his Meta-Gene and was thus the one responsible for meta-human trafficking in Markovia, the abduction of his sister and the deaths of his parents. out in the open.]] DeLamb was then confronted and attacked by Brion, but he easily fended off Brion's attacks and revealed himself to be a meta-human too. DeLamb took down Brion and ordered the guards to kill Brion, but Gregor delayed the order and accused him. DeLamb claimed to have activated his Meta-Gene to counteract Brion's schemes, but Gregor argued that DeLamb had better training than Brion, suggesting that DeLamb had activated his Meta-Gene first. DeLamb charged at Gregor, but was taken down by Superboy and arrested for treason. Powers and abilities * Stone skin: Much like members of his family, as blood relatives, they have similar geological powers . His body is transformed into hardened rock without losing mobility. He wears a skin suit as a disguise. **'Super strength' **'Invulnerability' Appearances Background information * This is his animated debut. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Articles without physical appearance section